This invention relates to disposable diapers, and in particular to a disposable diaper having a separate and removable core.
Disposable diapers are in wide use in the United States and throughout the world, having largely replaced cloth diapers worn by infants and toddlers. Disposable diapers not only can be easily discarded when soiled, but are adjustable, convenient to attach, and easily removed. Disposable diapers are typically capable of effective retention of both liquid and solid material without having a separate protective cover, as was required by cloth diapers.
While disposable diapers are quite effective, one problem is the necessity to dispose of the entire diaper, even when lightly soiled. Being able to reuse a lightly soiled diaper while still eliminating soiling would be a great advantage.